Alheatherfan as "Don" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
13:48 Alheatherfan 5b16e075@gateway/web/freenode/ip.42.133.218.219 has joined #nickel 13:48 Hi 13:48 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Alheatherfan. 13:48 Alheatherfan 5b16e075@gateway/web/freenode/ip.42.133.218.219 has left #nickel [] 13:48 Alheatherfan 5b16e075@gateway/web/freenode/ip.42.133.218.219 has joined #nickel 13:48 Hello 13:49 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Alheatherfan. 13:49 <@TDIFan13> Are you settled? 13:49 Can I be Don?! 13:49 Alheatherfan 5b16e075@gateway/web/freenode/ip.42.133.218.219 has left #nickel [] 13:49 <@Kgman04_> i...... 13:49 Alheatherfan 5b16e075@gateway/web/freenode/ip.42.133.218.219 has joined #nickel 13:50 <@TDIFan13> Please stop leaving and re-entering the chatroom. 13:50 Sorry I thought maybe it was I couldn't see it 13:50 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 13:51 I said,I don't 13:51 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 13:51 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:51 I am a girl btw 13:51 <@TDIFan13> That's not what I asked. 13:52 I will try to be Don 13:52 <@TDIFan13> Great. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:53 Ella 13:53 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:54 June 5 1999 and I am a girl 13:54 <@TDIFan13> Fantastic. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Blaineley. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:54 Ok I am playing with Blainley 13:55 <@TDIFan13> Yes. 13:55 Hi Blainley 13:55 Blaineley04 ac380305@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.56.3.5 has joined #nickel 13:55 Hi 13:55 Hello, Don. >.> 13:55 Can't believe you're still in the hosting business. 13:55 You are very mean and dumb! 13:56 Oh, you wound me! 13:56 I would've beaten you for this job, but... 13:56 They needed someone pathetic enough to deal with those teenagers. 13:56 :( 13:56 *Goes to Chef Hatchet* 13:57 She is a snob 13:57 *from afar* I can HEAR you. 13:57 And I prefer the term "diva." 13:57 SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP! YOUR SO MEAN I DONT CARE ANYMORE 13:57 JUST GET OUT 13:57 :| 13:58 I didn't know you were so aggressive, Don! 13:58 I... 13:58 Kinda like it. 13:58 ;) 13:58 YOUR A REAL MEAN SNOB AND I DONT CARE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:58 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 13:58 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 13:58 I DONT WANT TO SEE BLAINLEY ANYMORE 13:58 Alheatherfan 5b16e075@gateway/web/freenode/ip.42.133.218.219 has quit Page closed 13:58 <@Kgman04_> F:OIFNOIFWENEWROINEOOEINELIWERNWLIEWV EPIWV 13:58 <@TDIFan13> o 13:58 <@TDIFan13> kay Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions